Multifunction peripherals (MFP) are devices capable of performing several related tasks in the area of scanning, printing, duplicating and/or faxing documents, etc. One method to implement an MFP is by integrating a document scanner and a computer printer into a single device. Printing and scanning can each be carried out by utilizing just one component of the device, copying may be performed by utilizing both device components.
The main shortcoming of such an integrated MFP device is the lack of flexibility. For example, individuals already owning a printer or scanner cannot readily upgrade it to an integrated MFP. Further, the quality of the components used in the integrated MFP device may not match an individual's needs. For example, potential users may be satisfied with the scanner but be unwilling to settle for ink jet rather than laser printing.
An alternative to a single integrated MFP is to attach multiple peripheral devices to a host computer system. Such a technique allows for the greatest flexibility in the ability to select components that meet the user's needs. However, this approach suffers from being host based. Operation of host based devices increases the workload of the host computer, thereby degrading the performance of other applications that may be executing on the host computer. Further, such a configuration necessitates the use of a host computer--the scanner and printer cannot readily be used as a copier without the host computer.